Urine analysis results can provide information used for predicting diseases of visceral organs and determining the current health conditions of the tested subjects, and therefore are generally employed for testing urine samples from numerous patients, subjects under physical examination, hospitalized subjects and the like in many hospitals and laboratory centers.
Typically, the tested subjects are required to collect their urine samples with paper cups in the rest room, and then place the paper cups on a specified bracket in the laboratory or transfer the urine samples into specified test tubes. After being collected in the laboratory and so on, the urine samples are analyzed in another laboratory.
In most cases, lots of urine samples are necessarily analyzed completely within one day. However, these opening paper cups disposed side by side occupy a large space until the completion of the analysis. Further, when being sent to the laboratory, the urine samples in the paper cups might be somewhat lost due to possible unintentional fall or tilting of the paper cups, thus causing environment pollution and waste of the urine samples. Moreover, the urine samples are collected by most tested subjects in a volume much higher than that as actually required, thus so many urine samples together smell badly, resulting in comfortability degradation of the working environment, as well as lowered working efficiency of doctors, nurses and other personnel for the urine analysis.
As can be seen from the above, the conventional urine collecting method is defective. For example, it is difficult for some tested subjects to excrete urine into the paper cup, thus sometimes excreting urine on the clothes or hands. Or, the outer wall of the test tube or fluid storage tube is stained by the urine when the urine is being transferred to the test tube, as a result, the stained test tube or fluid storage tube containing the urine cannot be directly put into a urine analysis instrument, instead the urine needs to be transferred again into a clean test tube or fluid storage tube. Therefore, the above-mentioned urine collecting method is defective in terms of sanitation.
Therefore, there is a need for a fluid collecting device, which has a simple design and structure and is convenient in operation, used for collecting and transferring urine into the designated container safely and conveniently without staining the outer wall of the test tube or fluid storage tube.